AB1
AB1 '''is French entertainment television network owned by Mediawan Thematics. The channel broadcasts entertainment, reality-shows, series, children's, anime and sports programmings. History '''AB1 was launched in December 1995 under the name AB Channel 1. One year after the launch of satellite provider AB Sat, the channel was the first channel of the satellite service. The first programmes on the channel were of sitcoms, series and anime of Club'' ''Dorothée'' with AB Groupe as the producer. In 2000, the channel set up a new French production arm called AB Productions, replacing many American programmes that the channel had broadcast, with a film on the channel every week. In 2002, the channel returned to its old style of programming including series, sitcoms and anime. In July 2002, '''AB1' was given a new look, as that of the Belgian channel AB3. The sitcom and series programmes returned in force in a format intended for 15- to 34-year-olds. In May 2006, the channel achieved its best audience since its creation by programming a special evening devoted to Club Dorothée. In October 2008, AB Groupe withdrew from paying DTT, stopping the broadcast of its channel AB1. The reason given is "the lack of visibility" of paying DTT. The frequency freed has been reassigned to France Ô so that it can be broadcast over the whole of France. As of 27 August 2010 the channel began broadcasting WWE SmackDown on Friday night as a complement to WWE RAW broadcast on RTL 9, thus giving the premiere of these programs to subscribers of both channels before their broadcast on NT1, previously belonging to AB Groupe and free-to-air. In March 2013, AB1 obtains the broadcast rights for all 2013 pay-per-view live, including WrestleMania 29 on 7 April. The channel also announced that it will broadcast the WWE Main Event from 5 April 2013, at 20:45. On 6 April 2014, WrestleMania XXX takes place in New Orleans, and to celebrate the event Phillipe Chereau and Christophe Agius had their own tables of commentator alongside American and Spanish commentators from the WWE. On 16 May 2013, the channel broadcast a new documentary titled La Fabuleuse histoire de Dorothée. On 31 December 2013, the channel broadcast the event program Et ça Amuse? previously broadcast on RTL 9, with Gérald Dahan as its presenter. On 14 February 2014 humorist Daniela Martins and wrestler Sébastien Loew presented Mon premier grand Amour, on Valentine's Day. AB1 went into high definition at the beginning of July 2014. For the 2014/2015 season, the channel offered new series as well as new unpublished episodes. It also featured feature films and reality TV shows. Programmings Its programming schedule is essentially made up of programs owned by AB Distribution, resulting in the broadcast of American TV series like Friends, Japanese animated series, foreign reality shows and AB Productions productions already broadcast on competing channels. broadcast on other channels of the group. Logos AB Channel 1 (1995-1996).png|First logo (1995-1996) AB Channel 1 (1996-1997).png|Second logo (1996-1997) AB197.gif|Third logo (1997-2000) AB1 (2000-2002).png|Fifth logo (2000-2002) AB1 (2002-2009).png|Sixth logo (2002-2009) AB1 2(2009-2011).png|Seventh logo (2009-2011) AB1 (2011-.n.v.).png|Current logo (2011-present) External links * Official website Category:Television channels in France Category:Mediawan Thematics Category:Mediawan Category:Launched in 1995 Category:France Category:Entertainment television channels